


Tinted Red

by TheTruthSeeker16



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthSeeker16/pseuds/TheTruthSeeker16
Summary: The young omegas Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy work for The Queen and both have such a dark past chasing after them like ghosts. When the world demands them to be strong, in truth their role will likely make them show their most vulnerable sides. Perhaps not to the world, but then again, what lies inside will leave an impact to their soul the most, right ? Both will marry The Michaelis brothers. Known as The Queen's demons, the strongest Alphas in England.





	1. Alois Trancy

Alois Trancy was introduced in London's society as an orphaned teen, with lavish clothes and a charming smile. A sad look on his face, whenever someone mention his father's name. 

The Trancy is The Queen's Spider, work under the Queen's order to protect England to keep whatever secrecy it may have. Unlike The Guard Dog, The Spider's job is to simply keep the secrets, unsolved cases, and the England's most higher ups people and those from the Queen's inner circle safe. In truth, even all information about the Queen's Guard Dog is the Spider's job to keep. 

Alois Trancy, is The Queen's new Spider. 

Tonight, he will have to meet Ciel Phantomhive, to discuss a lot of things, specially about him being the new Spider. Ciel Phantomhive have to make sure that he in fact can trust him. That he is capable to do his job. But to be honest, Alois's mind alone can't focus on what to do, or even how he's gonna explain to even himself that the fact that this whole thing is too much for him, he needs more time. 

He's anxious, to be honest. 

Standing here, in The Phantomhive manor while all the other guests keep talking and asks him questions about his father who died tragically makes him feel really uncomfortable. It's been nearly an hour and he Ciel himself was nowhere to be found. 

Elizabeth Middford help him to keep him company, though. She's known as Ciel's cousin, secretly the Queen's sword, or, 'Knight', much like her brother. She's cheerful and sweet, looking at him sympatheticly while she listen to him like how a good friend would even though she just met him now. 

" Pardon me, lady. But do you know where's Ciel Phantomhive ? I have business with him and i need to talk to him as soon as possible " said Alois impatiently, while Elizabeth standing right beside him, listening to the music in silence. 

" He was ill last night. Perhaps he needs more time... " said Elizabeth in a sad tone. " It was his lover... he's afraid that he will see him here tonight. " 

" And who would that be, if i may ask ? " said Alois. 

" Oh. How rude of me to talk of my cousin's personal relationship with someone i just met. " Elizabeth laugh, embarrased. " But then again... you are The Queen's Spider. " 

Alois wait in silence for Elizabeth to answer his question. She look at him and smile a little, " It's The Michaelis. The Queen's 'Demon'. His job is the dirtiest and cruelest... " 


	2. Sebastian Michaelis

Ciel Phantomhive truly wish that anyone, -anyone whether it's the servants, his cousin, or even his guests, can keep Alois Trancy occupied for now. He will meet him later, at midnight perhaps when all the guests will leave the party downstairs and he can be sure that The Michaelis won't be here to bother him at all. 

Tanaka, the butler, look at his master in  distress, knowing the fact that Alois Trancy had been waiting for him impatiently. And now, _right now-_ " Master, The Michaelis- " 

" Oh, shut up, Tanaka! " Ciel quickly cut him off. " Go downstairs and tell him that i'm ill. I don't want to see him. " 

" But if i tell him that, young master, that will only prove just how much your personal feelings to him- " 

Again, Ciel cut him off. " He lied to me! He said he wanted to be my friend, but now i know that this is all just his plan to play with me, to screw my mind! He want to know everything about me, even use me, marry me, and- " 

" Master, the marriage is not his choice... " Tanaka said with a sigh. He pity his master's situation, but honestly, he have no idea what a butler like him can do in this kind of situation to help. 

~ 

" You will get to know him soon, i believe. He's very charming, very smart unlike any other men i've ever met. He's the perfect Earl everyone seems to adore and despised... " said Elizabeth Middford, eyes looking at Alois, trying to see his reaction. " And.... " 

" And... ? " 

" Oh, you know how people like him can be so...  _scandalous "_ said Elizabeth. " A couple days ago, Ciel found him in his bedroom, laying naked with a women. A lady who is known as The Queen's Beast. Ciel was so upset because at first, Sebastian Michaelis was one of Ciel's most respected friend before they become lovers. After the Queen decided for them to get marry... " 

" Hold on, The Queen's never told me about any of this. " said Alois. " There's nothing about any of this in his files. " 

" Well, of course! " Elizabeth laugh, amused. " Most of these kinds of secrets, one wouldn't find them printed on papers but instead, all of these information will be 'stacked' inside your head alone to make sure its safety. " 

" Oh... " 

" So if someone ever finds out, you are sure as hell will die... " 

" Who's The Michaelis, anyway ? Never heard of him! " said Alois while rolling his eyes, obviously underestimating this Michaelis guy already. In truth, he's doing this simply because he's nervous. 

From behind him, a guy with a black tuxedo smiled a little. He listened intently to Alois and Elizabeth's conversation, but this is no accident. He already knows who they are even before they entered the room. 

" I heard one of The Michaelis brothers is a rather stoic bastard that everyone's seems to hate, " the guy with the black tuxedo said. " It's a pleasure to finally meet you, little Spider " 

Alois turn to look at him, eyes wide with anticipation while Elizabeth just smile slightly before walking away, leaving them both. 

" Thank God that you're meeting the charming one right now, though. -My little fiancee is hurt, because he saw me fucking some girl the other day. If you get to see him later, though, please kindly tell him that once we're married, i will be the faithful husband that he wish me to be. But  _for now,_ i can't help but being myself. I am, a demon, after all.... " 

" Who- " 

" Ah, yes. The name's Sebastian Michaelis. I can't believe that the Queen's new Spider is an omega, much like my fiancee. " Sebastian smiling, eyes spark with amusement. 


	3. Claude Faustus

" What do you know about me ? " asked Ciel Phantomhive with a rather bored smile. 

" Just the basic. I know about your role as The Guard Dog. And then there's the death of your parents, the kidnapping, and how you used to work together with your cousins under The Queen's order. " Alois Trancy standing right in front of Ciel's desk, looking at him directly in the name of formality, even though the only thing he want to do right now is to roll his eyes at him. He don't even know him personally, but already, he finds him annoying. People usually wait for him and not the other way around. And he can't even find any hint that he will ever thank him for being so patient and waited for him for five hours. 

 _" Oh, "_ said Ciel, sipping his tea. " Did you... get to see The Michaelis ? " 

 _Oh, for God's sake._ " Yes, i did. " said Alois. 

" I do hope as The Spider, you get that everything you ever heard, any information regarding each of every Earl you have ever know, will be tucked neatly inside your brain, and it will stays there and not in anywhere else. Not even in papers, journals, or anything- " 

" You mentioned The Michaelis... " said Alois carefully. " To put it bluntly, if you're worried that there is  _a certain_ information in regards to your personal relationship with The Michaelis that you wish to keep as a secret, then of course, you should know that i understand that my job is to keep everything safe. " 

Ciel smiled coyly this time. " It's good, then. I hope that we can be a partner. There are many unsolved cases that i would like to discuss with you, but given the fact that it's really late at night, i know you need rest but i'm glad that we get to talk now. " 

" I understand. Perhaps i should return here a few days from now to talk more, and in fact, you are free to visit my manor. Although... " 

" What, is there any order from The Queen- " 

" The Michaelis have a message for you. He said that he'll be a faithful husband once you both are married. -Something i need to tell you about The Queen's Beast, though. I believe she- " 

 " It doesn't matter, Alois. You don't have to share any of her information to me. I refuse to use you or any information you have for my personal- " 

" No, but i need to tell you that i believe she used to work for someone called ' Joker '. It has something to do with one of the unsolved cases that's given to me by The Queen. " 

~ 

" Done playing with your food, brother ? " said Claude with a mocking smile. 

" Nope, but guess what, i get to see your food instead. Ha! " Sebastian said with a grin, walking towards his brother who sit silently near the fireplace, reading a book. He grab the book from his younger brother's hands and throw it to the fire, and laugh. 

" What do you do that for ? " asked Claude with a his stoic face, voice annoyed. " You childish bi- " 

" Ah, ah... " Sebastian smiled a little. " To tell you that i know just how much this whole ' i'm a younger brother who is better than my older brother ' is a total bullshit! I bet my soul to the devil that you will fuck up your new wife, while here you are, sitting there, pretending to be a well-mannered bitch, judging me. Fuck you! " 

" You can't blame your mistakes on me! You were supposed to lock the fucking door- " 

" Well, you supposed to help me! -But instead, you seduced my wife and you expect me to pretend that that's never happened- " 

" I was just playing around. And by the way, you're not married to him yet! I don't really like him, i was just teasing him... " 

" Claude, i swear to whatever God that's exist that i'm fighting againts every urge inside of me to kill you... "

" Give him time... the day of your wedding is approaching, and to be honest, i think that Ciel is luckier than Alois somehow. He gets to get to know you first. While Alois... "

Sebastian gritted his teeth, " Listen to me, despite everything with Beast, i love him, Claude! His opinions and feelings towards me, matters to me! "

Claude clicked his toque  and get up from his seat. " Just imagine what will happen to Alois once i have him... we're both 'demons', Sebastian. Don't be so naive " 

 


	4. Ciel Phantomhive

It was Monday morning when Tanaka received a letter from Lady Elizabeth Middford, and oddly, it was not addressed to Lord Ciel Phantomhive but instead to Tanaka himself. 

Upon receiving this letter, naturally, Tanaka chose to keep it a secret. The letter is some sort of a  _plea,_ to put it simply, Elizabeth once again had asked him to handed her Vincent Phantomhive's Journal that he kept hidden for almost more than three years now. 

_" It is my job to keep Ciel safe. Soon, your master will wed The Michaelis. **In the name of God,** please let me keep the Journal. I know that you trust Sebastian, but i don't. If you ever plan to give the Journal to Sebastian instead, this might sounds harsh, but you'll have The Middfords family to deal with " Said Elizabeth in her letter. _

 

Elizabeth was always the soft-hearted, and cheerful girl. But when it's necessary,  _really,_ necessary, she is able to use her wit and everything in her power to move mountain. Tanaka knows about this, but for some reason, perhaps after being The Phantomhive's servant for years, he feel the need to choose how he want to keep the safety of his master. 

And no matter how much people think that Sebastian is the scandalous Earl with money, power, and a smirk on his lips, Tanaka suspect better; there's more than that in Sebastian. 

Tanaka wish that he could write a letter to Lady Elizabeth, but it's been two days since her letter arrived, and he has no idea what to say to her. 

He knows that she will feel insulted by the fact that he gave her no answer, but still, even if he will ever write to her back, his answer will be a  _no._

" Anything from Alois Trancy ? " asked Ciel Phantomhive when Tanaka brought him his letters. " I expect to hear something from him. Perhaps i should write a letter to him... " 

" No, young master. Perhaps it is best if you write him a letter instead. " answered Tanaka. 

" It's rather odd, though. He said something about The Queen's beast. I have to admit that i hate her in some way, naturally. But I want to talk to her. It's about a case... " Ciel said while trying to sound as neutral as possible. He can't act like some fiance who has a conflict with his husband to-be. His marriage with Sebastian alone is all about honour and formally, a contract that will lasts a lifetime. He can't show or talk about anything that might degrading his name or Sebastian's in anyway in front of his servant. 

Tanaka stood silently and listened. While he's waiting for his master to either order him to come back with Earl Gray tea or just to simply leave him alone, Elizabeth Middford walk into the room as if it's her own house. Apparently, this is her way of showing just how much she thinks that in some way, The Phantomhive's manor is her home too, and that she is family. Whether a servant is agree with her or not, she matters to Ciel and no one should dare to belittle her affection towards him. 

" Hello, Ciel. " she greeted her cousin sweetly. 

" Oh, hi Lizzy. I'm afraid i can't talk right now, i have to read these stupid letters from my father's colleagues. They wanted to know, if i could attend their parties and such, or... " 

Elizabeth remained silent. Instead, she looked at Tanaka. " Leave us " she told him. 

Tanaka left the room, while Ciel look at her straight with his full attention now. " Is there something you need, Lizzy ? A help, perhaps ? " he asked. 

" The day of your wedding is approaching, " she said carefully. " Once you're married to him, naturally, you both will be blessed with children- " 

" Would you get to the point ? " 

" Sebastian will have full control of you. You will carry his children, his last name becomes yours too, and he will have a full authority of your money and estates. Everything will be his, and you will have nothing that you can call your own. I wanted to help you. " 

" Elizabeth, what are you talking about... " 

" I don't trust him. He  _will_ use you. I... i want to kill him. " 

" Dear God, Lizzy! " Ciel looking at his cousin in disbelief. " What is wrong with you ?! " 

" If he die, The Queen will find a new person for you to marry. " 

" I don't want that! Everything is more than just a marriage for me, Sebastian means more to me personally. He helped me, he was there when i was dying! " 

" Ciel, i was the one who helped you!! I waited for you, i took care of you! You can marry any man you want, anyone but The Michaelis, and i'll be happy for you! " 

" Sebastian will never harm me. " 

" If i tell you that it's your parents who killed his parents, do you think he would be able to forgive you ?! " Elizabeth staring right into her cousin's eyes, " The Michaelis are corrupted and evil. " 

~ 

From outside of the room, Tanaka listened to his young master's conversation with Lady Elizabeth. Ciel Phantomhive was never supposed to know that The Michaelis  _are_ evil, and that his parents hated them. 

Now, Tanaka wonder how could his young master, -a young orphaned omega who works as The Queen's Guard Dog with tons of enemies could keep his own safety. Tanaka wish somehow, his marriage with Sebastian will provided him protection but now... 


	5. Little Thoughts

     Alois Trancy never had a close relationship with anyone he's currently working with. And although he despised the fact that he have responsibilities now, he wish that for once, he doesn't have to run anymore. In here, right now, he have a chance to live his life and perhaps one day, someone will care about him enough to listen to him telling all the nightmares in his past. 

     Ciel Phantomhive arrived this morning, and his mood seems a little better now.  _Perhaps he talk things out with Sebastian,_ Alois thought.  _Whatever puts him in a good mood._

" How's everything ? " asked Ciel while sipping his tea. He's enjoying the view of The Trancy Manor's Garden, and in his mind he silently recall the day where he received the letter from The Queen when she told him of his arranged marriage with Sebastian. 

      " The Queen's Beast married the guy i told you about. When The Queen found out, she demanded her to end it. Few months after that, Joker disappeared not only from London Society but from England. He's not from a noble family, in fact, he was actually work at a circus. " said Alois, his hand playing with one of the red rose that being displayed on the table. " The news about the missing children began to spread in London and The Queen ordered you with the help of your cousin to solve this case. Meanwhile at the time, i'm not sure if you want to hear this but, Beast "formed" a relationship with Sebastian Michaelis to help her bring back Joker to England, safely. They were _lovers,_ back then. " 

     " I see... " 

     " That was before your accidents happened " 

     " Where do you think Joker live now ? " asked Ciel. 

     " There's a chance that he's dead. When you  _failed_ to solve the case, the rumor has it that Sebastian killed him under The Queen's order. But really, in the files that being given to me, the status of this case is still unsolved. Even though, there are no more missing children. " Answered Alois. 

     " Sebastian's been hiding things from me. " Ciel sighed, a little sad smile appear on his face. " We will be wed in less than a month. I admit that i'm quite prideful but to be honest,  _i'm afraid of him. "_

    " I thought that your union with him is for the best. " Alois commented, brows furrowed. 

     " Perhaps just a little.... " Ciel sighed again. " I don't know what he is capable of, what he can do to me. I know he won't kill me, but he can hurt me, both psychically and emotionally. I've given him my heart. It won't be long before i'll give him everything. " 

     

~ 

     " What's in the goddamn book ? " Asked Claude with a bored smile. " Your future wife ? " 

     " Quit taunting me. I seriously can't wait till i actually will have the whole house to myself. " said Sebastian, not even looking up to see how for the first time, his brother smiling. 

     " Oh, because i'm the younger one, i'll have to move out... i'll be busy fucking Alois in my own estate, though. Far, far away from your annoying- " 

     " Oh, shut up, Claude! I just found out who murdered our parents! " 

     " What do you... " 

     For the first time that night, Sebastian smirking. " Guess i'll murder his soul, then. It's not his fault, but it's about my honour! I worked so hard to find out the truth... " 

     " Sebastian.... " 

     " It's The Phantomhive. To break his soul, i'll have to break his little dignity and heart. " Sebastian close the Journal and drink his wine, " What a demon can do to make a dog obey, hm ? " 


	6. To Expect Fear

    Ciel Phantomhive believe it in his heart that againts his own sanity, he is the kind of person who never actually moving on from his own pain. He keeps everything inside his heart and head all day and night, and let the facade of a respected, well-composed Earl to takes over him everytime someone get close, even his own cousin that he cared about deeply. -Everyone, except Sebastian Michaelis. Sebastian can see through all his lies and prideful smile, that deep down he needs to feel safe. That for once, he doesn't have to be  _like them,_ those corrupted people that he had to deal with from time to time. He knows that it's all just pretense, but after so long doing this alone, he start to question whether it's all really a mere pretense or not. Perhaps, the world out there like how he knows it, full of danger and lies, is not a place to feel safe at all. 

     People will underestimate him, a young and orphaned omega with a tittle that big. No one will help him if he fail. People will sabotage his life. 

     But that fact alone is what makes Elizabeth Midford despised Sebastian. She was always the caring cousin, but the fact that Sebastian  _owns_ Ciel's heart hurted her. And at first it's not really about their relationship alone. 

     When they both failed to save those missing children, it hurted Ciel's pride, and a mysterious man behind all these missing children case tried to kill Ciel, and he almost succeed. Sebastian  _saved_ Ciel. It could've have been Elizabeth, but Elizabeth was naive.  _Someone, from The Queen's inner circle was involved._ And she doesn't know that.  _Sebastian knows, and Ciel fall in love with him._ Unfortunately, Ciel doesn't know everything that Sebastian knows. He simply thought that Sebastian's more capable of solving cases. 

      Years and years ago, Ciel's parents murdered The Michaelis, leaving their two sons alive with a mystery that haunts their life. Elizabeth can't imagine what will happen to her cousin if Sebastian ever finds out about this. 

     " Ciel, please listen. " said Elizabeth softly. " I know you tend to think that my role alone in your life is just all about being a cousin, a part of your family. But for God's sake, i can't pretend anymore! You're in danger and you just- " 

     " This is my responsibility. No matter the reason, i have to marry him. And there's no way in hell that i could ever kill him. I do love Sebastian, he knows me better. He wouldn't just hurt me. " 

     Elizabeth got up from her seat and decide to walk out of the room. " Everything _is_ about you! " she shouted at her cousin, for the first time in her life. " You're living your life as if your life only matters to you! And you don't care about me, or the fact that someone out there might care about you too. You're selfish, i don't want to see you anymore! " 

 

~ 

     Alois Trancy was resting in his bedroom early in the morning when one of his servant anxiously woke him up to give him a letter that arrived so early in the morning. It was to be delivered to him directly. 

     The letter was from Claude Faustus Michaelis, something about Ciel Phantomhive but to put everything shortly, the letter is simply all about putting Ciel Phantomhive's name in shame. There are no hateful words in the letter, but Alois could guess that this Claude Michaelis, dislike Ciel very much. 

      _" You stay away from him. His soul is filthy and he don't deserve help if he ever needs it. He betrayed my family, he killed them. Imagine what will he do to you... "_ said Claude in his letter. 

     Sighing, Alois wish that he could go back to sleep. But now, he have to work, looking for clues and checking The Michaelis's background. But at noon, when he buried himself in his study with stacks of papers, crime reports, and photographs of both The Michaelis brothers, a letter from The Queen's arrived. It simply stated, that he, who works as a loyal Spider, will have to marry The Queen's Demon; Claude Faustus Michaelis. 

     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the typos and grammar errors, guys. I'm writing this on my mobile :)


	7. To Know Each Other

     Alois Trancy used to be a cheerful son, and a caring brother. Once, he admired a lady who acted as his mother ever since his real mother died, and that cost him his little brother. 

At such a young age, Alois Trancy was no longer believe in God, but he never really pay any attention to that kind of matter. 

     Reading files of information he have on Ciel Phantomhive, he started thinking that his own life isn't that much different from him. But still, he envies him, and it hurt his heart to be so desperate to have something that big chance he'll never get. He never had a sweet and caring cousin who would cry her eyes out if something bad were to happen to him. Or a warm and respected butler who always try to act as a loyal servant, and a good father figure that someone would wish. He was always alone. 

     When the letter from Queem arrived and he found out about the fact that The Queen had asked, or rather stated that  _it is his duty to be married to Claude Faustus. His duty to accept him,_ a panic filled his heart. 

For the second time in his life, he's desperate to have a friend. To talk to someone and see that someone would care and listen. 

     Ciel Phantomhive arrived in his manor at noon, this time he was in such a bad mood. He was still angry at his fiance and still refused to see him. He's still feel betrayed. But still, he loves him. -But aside from that, it's his cousin, Elizabeth who put him in such a bad mood. He wanted her to support him, to see that in his eyes, Sebastian is not just some guy who helped him. Sebastian is the man that he's in love with. Sebastian is sacred for him, and he knows that againts his own sanity, Sebastian will always have him, wholly. 

Ciel's little dilemma didn't help Alois at all. Alois ended up decide to keep the news from The Queen to himself. 

     " So, about Beast. Any new information on her ? " asked Ciel. 

     " There's a report....  Viscount Druitt said that he swore he'd seen Beast somewhere in Europe, but at that time she was dying. Someone tried to poison her. That's about 7 years ago, and um, a doctor.... i forgot his name, saved her. I can't say for sure, but i believe that if we find this doctor, we will be able to uncover her secrets. Big chance she knows where's Joker all these times. But the thing is, she knows that Joker is our prime suspect so she'll shut her mouth. " 

" I see... " said Ciel. " I can't believe that my fiance slept with her, -someone who married our prime suspect. And for God's sake, there's nothing i can do about it! " 

Alois was never one who can focus on work for more than two or three hours. He's quiet... he think about his past, and the need to have a sense of calmness, and even though he don't want to admit it, he wish that he have someone that cares, now. 

" Hey, you okay ? Any more information about this case, or.... ? " Ciel staring at him, and although that he's in a bad mood, he couldn't help it that he's curious. 

" I'm okay, just- " 

" Funny, now i just realize something; i should have tried to get to know you more. " said Ciel. " I never heard about you in London society before. " 

" I was hidden. " answered Alois, voice small. " If you know everything, you wouldn't like me at all. " 

" None of us here deserved to be liked by others. " said Ciel. 

" No, just... you don't understand. " 

" The late earl of Trancy was once suspected of kidnapping too, you know. Only, the kidnapped children are from orphanage. Elizabeth's parents was working on that case, but by the time the late earl died, they stopped. " said Ciel carefully. He looks at Alois's eyes with a care but serious looks. " Do you know about any of this ? " 

" Don't make this whole conversation about me. " Alois, on the verge of tears, get up from his seat and walk away. Ciel is following close behind him, but Ciel himself don't even know what to say. He just realized that he was too blunt. Alois don't deserve such confrontation. 

" Your marriage, it's... " 

" I don't care about any of it. I'm used and....  _broken._ Claude Faustus will laugh at me, people always will. I'm... useless. " 

" Al, are you saying that you are no longer a virgin ? " 

" I'm still a... virgin, it's just... i've done things... " crying now, Alois walk inside his manor and without a second thought he walk past one of his servant while saying, " Show Lord Phantomhive the way out ". 

Ciel couldn't, and wouldn't, stop him from walking away upstairs, leaving him. He make a promise to himself that when the time is right, he'll talk to Sebastian about Claude, making sure that Claude can be trusted with taking care of Alois. After all, Alois is his friend now. 

 

~ 

" Sebastian, if you think about it, The Queen is using each of us to her advantage. We work and work and work, and some of us died because of our duty, while she gets all the credit. " said Claude while sipping his tea. " Perhaps we should kill her. " 

" None of us really cares about her, we work because it's our family name, The Michaelis that we protect. We protect The Michaelis name, and honestly, all London with the whole England can rot in hell. " Sebastian smile a little to his brother. Something that's rarely happen. 

" You can't hurt someone you love, " Claude said, realizing that this whole time Sebastian is thinking about one person, Ciel Phantomhive. " Ciel's parents tainted The Michaelis name, but you still love him. " 

" And you can't love someone that you want to hurt. " said Sebastian. " Alois is weak. Quite the submissive type. " 

" All omegas are the same. Our voice itself can make them kneel and you forgot the fact that we're demons. I actually expect you to kill Ciel, but i doubt you will. " 

" And Alois is The Queen's spider. With Ciel's death, it'll be Alois's job to keep this hidden. So... whether you would kill him too to keep the whole thing safe, or get him to get to our side. " 

Finishing his tea, Claude is smirking. " But really, are we really gonna kill them ? Are you really gonna hurt your sweet little omega ? " 

     

 


	8. The Garden of Truth

     Alois Trancy always dine alone. And although he always try to keep on track on his schedule for breakfast, lunch, and dinner where he would sit in the same dining room for about fifteen minutes, just out of habit, -he don't care much about food or eating at all. In fact it disgust him, for some reason. Once, at times like this, someone was using his mouth,  _for something else._

      He glanced at the crumpled letter from Ciel Phantomhive, an apology letter which only made him cry because now, he remembers everything that happened here in his manor, to himself. 

     Ciel only apologized, but what he said earlier in their little conversation was too much for Alois. For him to be able to get up in the morning, doing research, converse to other Earls and the Queen's butlers for help is already too much, because doing these things pressured him somehow. He never had a childhood, and although he's fourteen now, he wished that he could just play around like a child rather than working. 

     There's also one thing that he scared of the most about this job; he's afraid that one day he'll find the files of his missing brother. A brother that actually died in his arms, and he knows who killed him. 

     He can't accept the truth the his little brother died, or the fact that the irony is, people still think that Luka Trancy, his five year old little brother, is a missing person, while he's not. -He's already dead. His father told the authority that his son was kidnapped, or simply lost somewhere, while in fact that at the same time, Alois cried himself to sleep that night while the servants bury Luka in the Trancy's garden. 

     " Excuse, master. Claude Faustus is here. " said one of the servants, but Alois don't pay attention at all, because right now all he want to do is run away and cry. 

     " Master, the guest- " 

     Alois cut him off, and get up from his seat. He walk outside to the hall, and when he see his guest, he bow his head slightly out of respect, -realizing that somehow that Claude is his fiance, and then smile a bit. " Apologize, but i can't talk right now. I'm not well. " and with that, he walk past him. 

     " You didn't reply my letter. " said Claude Faustus. 

     " The truth is, i have no idea how to responds to your letter. I barely know Ciel, and in this matter, i don't know you at all. " 

     " But you have read my files. " said Claude, " You have to learn to trust your fiance. " 

     Alois keep walking towards his room upstairs, not even realizing that he's letting Claude following him. " I need rest right now, my lord. " 

     While Alois opens the door of his room and walks in, Claude Faustus violently grabs his arm before he could close the door. This shocked Alois, but his need to cry is a lot more stronger so he couldn't care about this uninvited guest. He wanted to scream so that the servants will help him out, but for a second there, he thinks, that he couldn't imagine what would become of him if he treated his fiance like that. 

     " Please just let me go, i can't talk, please! " he yelled, and right there and then, he breaks and crying. 

     Claude now realize this that he didn't notice how sad Alois look when he first saw him downstairs. He was ignorant, but coming here was never about befriending Alois or caring about him in the first place. 

     Out of habit, he pulled Alois into his arms and let him cry, whispering sweet nothings into his ears. There are times when he was a teenager and his little cousins would come and visit him and Sebastian, and they both have to act like a proper brother who ended up babysitting their little cousins. 

     There are also times, when Claude have to soothe a slut's pleading cries because once his angers might led him to almost killed the girl right there and then. 

      " Alois, calm yourself. " said Claude, voice stern, although he try to make himself sound patient. " Breath, Alois. " 

      "  I..i-i can't, please, go away, please! " 

      " I can't leave you now, not in this state. Tell me why are you crying. " looking at Alois, Claude just realize how cute his soon to be 'wife' omega looks. " You can tell me. " 

     " N-nothing, " said Alois softly. " Would you please, i want to be alone. " 

      " How about i stay here tonight ? I'll sleep here, with you. " 

      " T-that's forbidden. We're not married yet- " 

     " Alois, i wouldn't do a thing to you. Please, now that i'm seeing you like this, do you actually expect me to just go home and pretend nothing happens ? I don't know you, but like i said, you need to learn to trust your fiance. In less than three weeks, we're gonna marry, please, let me comfort you. " 

     A caring voice filled with concerns, a deep and beautiful golden eyes and gentle touch, hands holding Alois's own. A desperate and lonely young omega with a naive heart, and these makes Alois nod, and letting Claude pulled him into a gentle hug and cradled him in his arms. He carried Alois to his bed, and letting him sleep in his arms. 

     It's not really just sadness, but the truth is, the fact that he's been hiding the truth makes him question his own morality and his sanity. What's the point of being The Queen's Spider and help people, if he can't even bring his own case to justice ? And there's no point either, because everyone that's involved are dead, and at that time when his little brother died, Alois Trancy was just a good little pet rather than a son. Even the servants didn't take him seriously. 

     

 


	9. Sleep It

     " Have you ever wonder why.... " mumbled Alois. " About your reason for being like this ? Doing this job ? " 

     " It's my responsibility as Earl Phantomhive. " answer Ciel easily. Alois wished that Ciel will take a moment to think things through before answering, but the truth is Ciel knows exactly his own reason clearly. He is just telling the truth. 

     " No sense of justice ? Not because you want to help people ? " 

     " Who am i kidding, Al ? People die everyday. I couldn't even save my own parents from their death! I am no justice or angel. I'm merely doing my job out of respect. " 

     Ciel looked over at Alois who still laying on his bed, face pale and honestly he looks drunk, rather than ill. 

     " What happened ? " Ciel ask. 

     " I hate keeping secrets, " mumbled Alois. " Claude visited me two days ago. He spent the night here and we slept together. He told me... about Sebastian. -Something about Sebastian... " he trailed off. 

     " And ? " 

     " Claude said that despite everything, Sebastian loved you. " 

      _What a bullshit,_ Ciel thought. " I had an argument with Elizabeth, and honestly i don't want to think of what Sebastian did anymore, although i don't forgive him, still... " 

     " I'm not supposed to say this, though, but i believe Claude dislike you. He don't trust you. " 

      " I don't have business with him. " 

     Alois hummed quietly, and closes his eyes tightly, holding back tears. " When the time comes, will you visit me sometimes ? " 

     " Of course, i will. You're welcome to visit me too... " 

     " I want to feel safe. I think the tittle ' The Queen's Spider ' fit me very well. I've always been very good at keeping secrets, it's eating me up, though. -Tell me, do you enjoy the views of Roses and Bluebells in my garden ? I would love to decorate my room to be in Claude's estates with Bluebells. But he won't allow it, he said it lacks passions. " 

     Ciel raised his eye brow with a questioning look while he listens to Alois's rambling. " Alois, " he finally says, " Do you want me to stay here longer ? " 

     " Why, do you have somewhere to be ? " 

     " No, Al. It's just you don't seems okay. " 

     " He brought up the talks of our wedding that night, to distract me perhaps. When he left, i drank so much wine and now i don't feel well. " 

     " Do you need a doctor ? " 

     " Why, do i really look that bad ? I just need a nap, Ciel. " 

     " Oh, so you want me to leave, then ? " asked Ciel in confusion. 

     " Can you sleep besides me, here ? " said Alois quietly. 

     That is the kind of things that Elizabeth would do for someone she cares about, not him. But seeing Alois in this kind of state, he can feel it that he has a lot more beside compassion, a pity towards his new friend. 

     " Of course. " said Ciel, gently laying himself beside Alois. Alois hummed quietly, and opens his eyes. " I would kill to be in your position. You have a caring cousin, a kind butler, a lover who loved you despite everything. I was always alone, you know. " 

     Hearing this, Ciel feel somewhat like an ungrateful prick, specially when he remembers Elizabeth. He knows that she means well. 

     Meanwhile, Claude Faustus is packing his belongings from The Michaelis Manor. In the next few days, he will live in his own estate. 

     Each of the two Michaelis is thinking of how to trap a dog and a spider. Perhaps, they will become the next _missing persons._


	10. Changing Tide

     People thought that someone can always change, but in truth, for most people it's just pretense. -At least, that's what Joker thinks. He was never someone that The Queen respected, never someone who holds an important role in life. Never, for the bigger things. 

     He wanted to change that. So he steals his way into the better, higher class of life. He laugh and make people laugh, and love and make people around him feel how he tied and bounds them, at some point, owed their life to him. That's the thing that even Beast wouldn't understand. Her struggle is different. She was beautiful, she's an expert in something other that pretending and lying to others, she was respected, and at some point in her life she even once, had a family. 

     And above all, Joker envied those " Lords " and " Ladies ". He envied their life, their rights, their legacy, their tittles. They can be lonely as they think they are, but  _never_ really alone. It was different for him, because sometimes there comes the time when he starved and cold, when he had to run, when he sleeps in the gutter. When no one to talk to, and no one cares. Every policemen that ever come across him in the street will always assumed that he was a criminal. He was not born one, his life made him that way. But who cares, when everyone around him get to live a comfortable life, and talk about education, politics, and literature. No one cares about him. Perhaps, not even God. 

     Instead, a demon helped him. Through Beast, his lover, Sebastian Michaelis helped him get out of England, and stay in Italy, all alone. But like a demon, and like any human who lies, it might be a trap. So today, Joker waiting impatiently for a letter from Beast. He has asked her to come, to plan things and try to get him back to London, a place he considers as home, and for news about his mess. Beast have all the chance in the world to turn her back againts him. And no, he's not gonna let her do such a thing. 

     

~ 

     " There's a letter from Beast. Apparently, Joker is anxious. " said Sebastian, his facial expression is unreadable. It's either amused, or rather, worried. 

     " You need to go check- " 

     " Pssh, do you want me to travel to Italy just for him ? -I have a job to do here. Remember that i need to avenge our father's death. " said Sebastian, and early in the morning as it is, for some reason this conversation has sparked an anger in him. He can't focus on something else right now, not when he realized that Ciel Phantomhive is the person who, for some reason, is responsible for his father's death. The Queen has delivered that precious little boy to him, and he's not gonna let him go. Whatever tittle that Ciel may hold, later in the near future, Ciel Phantomhive is nothing but his wife,  _his omega._ As much as he would love to kill him, he knows that he love him too. -He can't ignore this feeling, because no matter what, this thing might affect his decision. Better to acknowledge it now, rather than being deceived by his own feelings. He can't control his heart. But he  _might_ control Ciel. Make him pay, make the dog kneel to his demon. 

     " So what are you gonna do ? " Claude asked, voice monotone, but Sebastian knows that at some point in his brother's heart, there is anxiety. 

     " I told you. " said Sebastian. " We both gonna marry. That's all that i can think about for now. " 

     " And we,  _you,_ gonna ignore the fact that we lied to The Queen, to the other nobles who's involved in this case, and let the whole England in riot. I don't care much about England, but as The Queen's Demons, it's our duty to kill Joker. Instead, you let him get away! If people find out about this- " 

     " Then we'll kill them. It's never about duties now that i think about it, not about England, not about The Queen, not about our family; it's about winning. That's the rule in our family. It doesn't matter whether we're right or wrong about anything, as long as everything works for us, to our advantage, then that's exactly what we're gonna do. I have a plan for this one. " 

     " Right. " getting up, Claude look towards his brother. " Looking forward to our new life, brother. " 

     " Yours will be the same because you don't give a shit about your mate. " 

 

~ 

     " You think we'll have children so soon ? We're quite young. " said Ciel Phantomhive worriedly. 

     " I don't know. I haven't had my first heat. " 

     " It'll be different for us, i suppose. We're nobles. We have a job, and a role in our life. I would love to have my own children one day, but... i'm a bit worried for now. My relationship with Sebastian is complicated. I don't know how he feels about children. I haven't asked him anything. " said Ciel. 

     " I... actually would love to have children sooner. I remember how it feels like to be a mere child. And it doesn't matter whether they're omegas or alphas or betas. I will love them, wholeheartedly and make sure that they feels safe. " 

     Ciel Phantomhive glances towards his friend. His mood is getting better, and now he have this chance to talk about the little things that big chance will be a part of their future. It feels weird, to talk about this. But in a way, it's rather sweet and he, a young omega, and soon to be married, will one day have someone, which a part of him, to take care of. His role in life after his parents died is a shock to him. But still, thinking about his own child, gives him this feeling of warmth. In his line of work, he can die in any second, but he knows that his own child will give him courage to hold on to life. And Alois feels the same way. 

     " It's been awfully quiet with everything, and everyone. " said Alois. It's been a week after Claude's visit to his manor. And no news about anything, not even about Beast or the kidnapped children, no orders or files from The Queen. No lead, nothing. " Perhaps The Queen wants us to focus on the wedding ? " 

     Although Ciel don't really like the idea of that, he nods. He would rather not marrying his fiancee for at least the next six months, given that he still have problems with him, and as The Guard Dog, it is his duty to solve the case. " Yes. We must prepare ourselves. I realized this, that despite our feelings or theirs, this is our duty. They are our Alphas" 

     Ciel can't believe he just said that, because he never obeys anyone, but it is different with Sebastian. It's not just because he's an Alpha. It's because Sebastian means everything to him. More than marriage, more than mistakes, more than cases, more than his dark past and the sadness of his parent's death. 

     " I suppose, we should remain friends no matter what. No matter where Claude takes you. We can protect each other, we can see the development of England, and we do our duty together. " said Ciel, his blue eyes looking directly into Alois's. 

     


	11. If Only I Take A Breath

     Beast have this passion, a twisted one that, make her torture her own mind. 

And that is the reason why she decide to attend the wedding of her lover, Sebastian Michaelis, despite the fact that The Queen has forbid her to do so. 

     The Joker, the laughs and smiles of her life, gives her sense of peace and love. But it's different with Sebastian; Sebastian can play with her passion. She lives for that. 

So in this grand church, among other nobles, she looked at Sebastian, how he shows his charming smiles to everyone but to Ciel Phantomhive. She can guess it that their relationship still haven't recovered, and in fact today might be the exact day where Ciel Phantomhive burying himself to death. The next day, she also decide to attend Alois Trancy's wedding, for she is curious of The Queen's new Spider. She wonders how much the young omega knows about her, and whether if he's plotting her demise. 

     

~ 

     There is no conversation between Sebastian and his new wife, Ciel. There's only short glances and silence and the dreadful feeling that almost resembles the feeling of resentment. For the third time on his wedding day, Ciel would like to cry. But for some reason, Sebastian pay no attention to him. He was cold and distant and indifferent towards him. He would like to give the man a chance to reconcile with him, but the man that he loves simply refuse to even acknowledge him. And Ciel ended up sleeping in a different chamber because Sebastian had arranged it so. 

     On his wedding night, he was alone in his chamber and decided to wrote a letter to Alois, and wish that this new friend of his can be the little candlelight that can shines his rather dark and cold wedding day. But there is no reply, and in fact, there is nothing. No news from The Queen as well. He would like to work to distract himself, but then find out that Sebastian had arranged it so that the entire servants of the household would not give him any news from The Queen directly to him but rather, through Sebastian. That means Sebastian will control any information that he might receive. Any objection will only lead to argument, and, given the fact that Sebastian's behavior is very cold towards him, and that he is his alpha now, there is this realization that there is nothing that he can do, for he is alone. Sebastian has him now. Everything he owns is Sebastian's as well. 

     Alois however, spend his wedding night quite differently. He is young and traumatized in his life, he is and will always be alone, and he spend his wedding night frightens to death after one argument with his new husband. He decided that he'd rather not to talk a lot on his first day with Claude, because he was feeling rather moody and don't know his husband well enough to start a proper conversation. But then Claude decided that on his wedding night, he will have Alois, and demanded full "respect" and for his omega to obey his every wishes and words. -Locked in their chamber with only a slight moonlight from the windows, Alois struggled to breathe through his sobs and fight againts his own natural instinct to surrender to Claude, to let go of himself, to let the flashbacks of his past and fear to dominate his mind, to let Claude control him. 

     No servants made any attempt to help him. When the morning arrives and he continued to sob, one of the servant only offer him tea and told him that Claude expected him in the dining room. Body as pale as the moonlight that accompanied him through his nightmare last night, and lips as red and bloody as his breaking heart, he let the servant help him up and prepare him for breakfast. 

     Both Ciel and Alois wonder about each other's well-being, and above all, if they can see each other again. 

~ 

     The Joker arrived in England a week later, and as silly as it is, his reason to come back is not about his safety or the crime he committed. 

He decided to see his Beast, for he wanted her back in his life and decide to stop all the games they were playing with The Michaelis. With Sebastian's marriage, he thought that whatever Beast and Sebastian's plan is, won't go as well as how he wanted it to be. He would confess to every murder to The Queen, as naive as how it sounds, if only he can get to see Beast again, for he realizes that of all the bad and awful things in his life, Beast is like his light, and little star that he used to think as something that he will never have. 

A woman that the society respected, someone who is willing to help him this far, means more to him now. 

     And if he can't find her soon, he will go insane. 

When he arrived in Beast's mansion however, he found The Queen's Knight, and Beast's dead body.

 

     


End file.
